Crazy For You
by Pandamon
Summary: "No, things are not fine! Not only does Namine think I hate her but her mother wants me dead, the teacher is trying to make me dance with Axel and Sora's heartbroken. Oh and to top it all off my phobia has gotten worse."
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is my first fanfic (yay). Hopefully I will be able to update at least once every two weeks (at the latest) :). So you know, the usual read, review. Let me know what you think and enjoy! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own kingdom hearts, Square Enix does. Nor do I own the song 'Caramell Dansen.'**

* * *

><p>"This PARTY sucks! They're already out of booze!" A very 'drunk' Axel stumbled past, shouting loudly, eventually tripping over and falling flat on his face. The crowd of teens around him erupting into laughter. Roxas just sighed, dragging the 'drunken' redhead out of the room by his foot.<p>

"What did you * hic * do that for?" He protested, mumbling into the floor.

"For one, you seem to be completely drunk on non-alcoholic drinks." He looked at the can of coke in his hand, then to Roxas and back again many times 'till he eventually stood up, straightened his jacket and cleared his throat, "Yes well … just having a bit of fun; you know how boring these parties can get. Just livening this up a little…got it memorized?"

"And TWO, Larxene's out there," he smiled evilly, proud of the terrified look that replaced Axel's normal happy one, "Aaaw crap," he stamped his foot like a child and crossed his arms, "do I really have to complete the dare?" He nearly cried when Roxas nodded in reply.

"But, but…"

"No buts, a deals a deal." Attempting to push Axel back into the main room where Larxene was talking with some of her stuck-up friends, Roxas added, "Remember the dance moves." Axel growled angrily, "bitch."

"Ya love me." Axel glared at him for a few minutes before taking a deep breath and striding out into the overly crowded living room. A few teens raised an eyebrow and some just muttered angrily as Axel pushed passed them. He briskly placed his iPod touch into the dock that was on the coffee table located in the centre of the room, a gloomy look covering his face. He looked as if his life was about to come to an abrupt stop, which it probably was.

He sighed, stood up on the coffee table and pressed play. A very hyper song began blasting out of the speakers and Axel's dance moves were precise and timed perfectly. The song that he was dancing to was caramell dansen. All the masculinity he ever had just left in shame.

After a while though, all the teens got over the sudden shock and began to cheer. A few people even started to dance with him, they obviously knew all the moves. Roxas had to admit it was a sight to be seen.

Axel gave him a quick glance that basically said, 'this isn't so bad'. Roxas nodded and then looking at the massive crowd that was dancing in sync, including Larxene, he shrugged, "what the hell." He joined in to.

Soon every one at the party was dancing too, having quickly picked up the moves.

As soon as the song finished, Axel yanked his iPod out of the dock, grabbed Roxas by the wrist and dragged him out the front door, he thanked the heavens that Axel didn't see the shy blonde haired girl that was watching them from the other side of the room.

"I better get home, Sora wasn't feeling well when I left and mum told me to get home by 10," Roxas stated, pulling on his jacket. Axel nodded, recognising Roxas's concern for his brother.

"I should leave as well. I don't think I can go back in there." Roxas grinned evilly again before looking around, slightly confused, "whose party was it anyway?"

"Uh that kid's, I think," Axel pointed to the nerdy kid who was currently trying to escape from a trashcan.

"Cool party, need a hand?" Roxas walked up to him. "Oh leaving already? Uh… no I should be fine," the kid gave him the thumbs up to show that he was fine. Roxas smiled and began to walk home. He waved to Axel, "See ya!"

* * *

><p>Roxas didn't live far away, considering how small Destiny Island was, so he was home in no time. His house was a fairly large two-story house. It was a very modern and basically all the walls were white. It had a huge garden as well, which contained a variety of plants ranging from flowers to fruit trees.<p>

As he stepped through the front door he noticed his mother sitting in the lounge room watching TV. "Hey mum," he smiled, taking of his shoes. He sat down next to her on the couch and she smiled back, giving him a hug, "how was the party?" He just shrugged.

"There's some pizza in the fridge if you want it," his mother said returning her attention to the television. She was a rather tall, slender woman, her straight black hair reaching just past her shoulders. Roxas stretched and walked into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and took out a pizza box, placing it on the bench. He put a few pieces in the microwave and put the box back. Roxas waited for the pizza to finish heating and then pulled it out of the microwave. He sat down on a stool at the other side of the bench and was happily chewing away when Sora came in talking on the phone.

"Are you serious Kairi? Your cousin _NAMINÉ _is staying with you for a few months? That's great!" The way Sora said Naminé suggested to Roxas that he was speaking for Roxas's benefit. He could hear Kairi giggling on the phone."_Is Roxas there?" _ Kairi asked still giggling. Sora replied with a quick, "yup," and an evil grin aimed at Roxas.

"_Hey Sora, you and __**Roxas**__ can come visit us on Saturday if you like!"_ Everyone waited quietly to hear his response; even their mother, who had picked up the other phone when she heard Sora teasing Roxas about a girl, (she just had to be a part of that), was waiting eagerly for her son's response.

"Uh…yeah sure, sounds fun!" Everybody had a different reaction to this. Roxas fell of his chair, their mother began choking on the bit of pizza she was eating, Kairi began squealing and their father, who had just returned home from work and heard the question, tripped up the stairs.

Sora became confused by the sudden commotion but began laughing hysterically when he saw that Roxas had face planted into the cold, tiled floor.

"I'll…haha…see you tomorrow then, Kairi." Sora hung up the phone and continued laughing at his twin, "dumbass," he then walked up the stairs to his room, passing his father, who had just managed to regain his balance. "Hey dad!"

"H-hi Sora…" Their father was just as confused as the rest of them. Sora didn't pay much attention to it though and proceeded up the stairs. By the time he reached his room he noticed his brother running up the stairs.

"SORA! WHAT THE HELL?" Roxas had a panicked look on his face, which made Sora smile even more. "What ever do you mean _Roxy_?" Roxas glared.

"One, don't ever, _ever,_ call me that again, two, you know full well what I mean and three, are you sure you are going to be ok at Kairi's?" Another devilish grin spread across Sora's face.

"Okay, _ROXY,_ if you mean forcing you to come with me to Kairi's house where you'll have to spend an entire day with Naminé then yes I know what you mean and of course I'll be fine I've been to Kairi's house before and _you're_ coming with me." Roxas now knew that there was no way he was getting out of this. To change the subject Roxas quickly said, "You're such a girl, you know that? Talking to people on the phone for hours…"

"You're still not getting out of it. You know that, right?" Roxas sighed in defeat, "yeah, I know."

"Roxy, _darling_, why ever would you have a problem going to Kairi's house with Sora? You've been there many times before. It wouldn't be this _Naminé girl now, would it_? Aw, you like her, don't you?" Roxas turned around to see his mother standing at the top of the stairs pouting. He started yelling incoherently and stormed off to his room, slamming the door behind him. From his room, he could hear his mother giving Sora a high five, both of them laughing non-stop.

After about an hour things finally began to settle down. Roxas could hear Sora snoring from the next room. Roxas was also trying to fall asleep but was failing majorly. He was still panicking about the next day. He could barely be in the same room as Naminé but to talk to her? That would be overkill.

He was deep in thought when he heard something hit his brother's window. Confused, he opened up his window and leaned out. Roxas looked down and found a fiery red head gazing up at Sora's window.

"What the hell are you doing?" Roxas yelled angrily. Axel looked up at Roxas, shocked.

"Oops, wrong window…" Axel grinned, scratching the back of his head. Heavy footsteps were heard from the other side of Sora's window. A few seconds later Sora's window was thrown open and he poked his head out, angrily.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THA-" He looked at Axel and he looked at Roxas before shaking his head. "And you said _I _was a girl." He then disappeared back into his room, shutting the window quietly.

Roxas was just about to tell Axel to go away when Axel cut him of, his rather loud voice breaking the silence of the cold, dark night. "ROXAS! I BEEN TOLD THAT NAMINE IS STAYING AT KAIRI'S HOUSE AND THAT _**YOU **_ARE GOING THERE WITH SORA TOMORROW!" Roxas face-palmed. How the hell did he find out? Roxas guessed it hand something to do with Sora and Facebook. He really did talk on the phone and go on Facebook just as much as a girl but you couldn't blame him. With his _condition_ it wasn't surprising at all.

"How did you find out anyway?" Confirming Roxas's suspicions, Axel pointed up to Sora's window. Axel cowered in fear when Roxas slammed the window shut, storming off to yell at Sora.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope you liked it! W<strong>**hat did ya think? I know the chapter might be a little short but if I keep them short I know that I will be able to update quickly. XD And please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't updated in a very long time but I struggled with it badly and I think I might take this story down I i can't work out where it's going to go! So please let me know what you think and also if you have any tips for me that would be great!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!**

* * *

><p>Roxas looked out his window, the pouring rain blocking out the already rising sun. He never got a single second of sleep. He felt bad, stressing about meeting her for the first time in three years, even though he'd missed her so much but he couldn't help but remember why she left – because of him.<p>

Roxas rolled over, covering his head with his pillow. He could hear the rain pounding on the roof, the one flaw with having a bedroom on the second story. It didn't usually rain on Destiny Island but considering that it was winter it wasn't really anything out of the ordinary.

It didn't matter what he thought about, his mind always drifted back to the time that had caused her to leave. It mad him angry, the way he'd been ridiculed by everybody. It wasn't his fault, it wasn't.

He rolled over again, eventually falling into a restless sleep…

xXx

_Roxas ran as fast as his legs could take him. He never looked back; he didn't even know where he was going. He just followed her voice, her cry, her plea for help. He heard her voice again and ran even faster than he thought possible. _

_He reached the classroom at the end of the hall, where a small crowd of students was gathering. Roxas pushed his way through them ignoring their angry comments. And that's when he saw it. The most heartbreaking sight he had ever seen. It made him sad. It made him want to tear the world apart to stop it._

_Her bag was thrown over the floor, her books scattered everywhere. One book had been ripped apart, all the individual pages torn and scattered around the classroom. He looked down at the label. _

_Namin__é__'s Sketchbook._

_Two of the people that had been picking on her for the past six months, Fuu and Rai had her pinned against a cupboard while the third, Seifer, repeatedly punched her, his fist colliding with her delicate, pale face, all three of them laughing. Seifer and Roxas were like enemies; they ended up in some kind of brawl every time they saw each other. _

_Why had no one else stopped them? Why hadn't they got a teacher yet? Why were they cheering for them?_

_Roxas charged at them, knocking Seifer to the ground with a loud thud. The crowd gasped. Roxas started kicking Seifer in the stomach. The other two began to advance at him, dropping Namin__é__ onto the floor. She was too weak to stand on her own anymore; her quiet sobs ringing in Roxas's ears. His heart was racing. He didn't know what to do. They had him surrounded._

_Namin__é__ looked up at him, her large cerulean eyes pleading with, telling him to run, tears running down her bruised cheeks. Seifer stood up and smirked. Looking at Fuu, he said, "Make sure she doesn't get away, I want her to see this." Fuu nodded, "right."_

_Fuu walked over to Namin__é__, who was still unable to stand, and gripped onto her arms, Fuu's nails were digging into her wrists like claws. Namin__é__ tried as hard as she could to break free of her catlike grasp but considering that she couldn't even stand, it was near impossible. Roxas tried to scramble to her aid but Seifer was too quick and grabbed the back of his collar._

"_Now, Roxy, you will realize how bad things get when you interfere with our business."_

"_Yeah, Roxy, don't mess with us, ya' know?" Rai cut in. The entire mob cheered, shouting their respect for Seifer. How any one could respect a low-life like Seifer was beyond Roxas. They were all just simple-minded sheep and Roxas hated that._

_Namin__é__ screamed again as Fuu's nails began to draw blood. Roxas spun around, punching Seifer in the face, causing him to fall to the floor with a loud thud, again._

_Seifer began swearing loudly as he covered his now bleeding nose with his hands. "FUCK! THAT HURT YOU ASSHOLE!" Seifer tried to get back up but Roxas just kicked him straight back down._

_Roxas started to walk in Namin__é__'s direction, his entire frame shaking in anger. "Fuu," he called, " let her go." Fuu trembled slightly but did not move. Rai launched himself at Roxas just to find himself knocked into the metal storage cupboard, leaving a massive dint. _

"_FUU!" he called again but this time a lot louder, "I said, let her go," the glint in his eyes scared her so much so that she was trembling. "NOW! FUU!" With that she dropped Namin__é__'s arm onto the cold floor before running out of the room. What she didn't realize was that even though Roxas had broken Seifer's ugly face, he still had standards. He would never, ever hit a girl. _

_Roxas dropped to his knees, cupping Namin__é__'s face with his hands. "A-are you alright?" Her gaze slowly drifted up from the ground eventually meeting his._

"…" _She said nothing, collapsing in his arms. _

"_Namin__é__?" he shook her shoulders. No reaction. "Namin__é__?" Still no reaction. He shook her shoulders again more frantically, still calling out her name._

"Roxas."

_That was when he felt two hands gripping his shoulders tightly, throwing him across the room. Namin__é__ dropped to the floor. The crowd gasped again, finally realizing how wrong this all was. They dispersed quickly, not wanting to be a part of it any longer. _

_Seifer grabbed Roxas's shoulders again, "the games stop now, Roxy." Rai took hold of Roxas's feet, lifting him off of the ground completely. _

_Roxas thrashed, trying to free himself from their grip, but to no avail. _

"ROXAS!"

_They just gripped tighter, hurriedly walking over to the small stationary closet. Seifer kicked the door open violently. It was only then did Roxas realize what they were doing. He thrashed his arms and legs more frantically and violently then before, "LET ME GO!" _

"ROXAS! WAKE UP!"

_The two boys nearly lost their grip but managed to throw him into the cupboard successfully. They slammed the door on his face, locking it quickly and laughed heartedly at the screams they heard emitting from him._

_Roxas pounded his fist on the door, kicking it with his feet as well, "LET ME OUT! OPEN THE DOOR! GET ME OUT OF HERE!" He suddenly felt very weak and nauseous. He dropped to the ground, pulling his knees close to his chest. His breathing quickened, he felt like his lungs had been ripped from his chest. "...Get me__…__OUT OF HERE!"_

"ROXAS! JUST WAKE UP! NOW! ROXAS!"

xXx

Sora shook his brother's shoulders violently, yelling in his ear, "ROXAS! _ROXAS!_ WAKE UP! YOU HAVE TO! RIGHT NOW!" Roxas grew silent and still before he suddenly sat up, gasping for air. Sora fell to the floor, relieved that his twin had finally stopped yelling, screaming even.

Roxas clutched his chest, struggling to catch his breath. He glanced around the room, seemingly trying to work out where he was.

"Roxas…are you okay?" Sora stood up, running a hand through his gravity defying hair.

"…Yeah I-I'm fine…it's just, I don't know." Roxas threw back the covers and strode out of the room, leaving a stunned Sora in his wake.

* * *

><p>"Kairi…this isn't going to work. I don't think we should make Roxas meet her today," Sora sighed, running a hand through his wild hair.<p>

"_Huh? Why the sudden change of heart? Yesterday you said this was a brilliant idea__…__"_ Kairi asked, slightly confused. Sora sighed again.

"That nightmare has started up again." He said quickly.

"_Oh no__…__wait__…__the dream about Voldemort or the dream about you-know-who__…__" _Sora paused, momentarily confused by that sentence. It took him a few minutes but he finally realized that by you-know-who, she was referring to Naminé, not the dark lord.

"You-know-who, of course."

"_Ah, I see,"_ Kairi said bluntly. _"I guess it's gonna be a lot more difficult than we thought to get these two together."_

"I guess so…Ah I better go, bye," he waited until she replied before hanging up, chucking the phone on the floor. Roxas, who had previously had his ear pressed against the door, opened it forcefully, causing Sora to jump at least a meter into the air.

"What are you planning?" The blonde said with a scowl.

Sora smirked, "Well aren't you're the little eavesdropper!" Roxas sweat dropped. Roxas hadn't actually heard any of the conversation except his own name.

"I was merely telling Kairi that I wasn't feeling well and I don't think we should visit them today," Sora covered his mouth and pretended to cough, "there, see? I'm sick!"

"Oh…okay?" Roxas said, now very confused.

* * *

><p><strong>YES I KNOW IT'S SHORT BUT AS I SAID BEFORE I HAD A LOT OF TROUBLE WITH IT! . Anyway thanks to all you wonderful people who reviewed last time! Please review and thanks for reading!<strong>


End file.
